


Proposals and Rings

by ASpaceAce



Series: Jensen/Koller Coffee Shop AU [2]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASpaceAce/pseuds/ASpaceAce
Summary: Adam proposes by hiding the ring instead of one of the mugs.





	Proposals and Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series, but can be read on its own. Only thing you need to know about this AU is that Koller's bookshop also has a cafe and that Jensen hides coffee mugs around the shop that Koller has to find.
> 
> Not beta'd so I apologize for anything weird.

There is a box sitting on one of the shelves. “Really, Adam, hiding it out in the open like this? This is too easy,” Václav calls back to Adam who is standing near one of the tables. The box is surprisingly light. He opens it, and inside is a smaller box, covered in velvet. He opens that box, too, a little confused.

There’s a ring inside.

"This...This is..." Václav turns around. Adam is on one knee, shades drawn back.

"Václav Koller, will you marry me?"

He says his full name and he pronounces it correctly with the accent and everything and Václav might be crying. 

Adam looks panicked, but Václav doesn't care, just grips Adam and shakily whispers, "Yes, absolutely, yes.” Then Adam is kissing him and this might be one of the happiest moments of his life.

He pulls away slightly and it looks like Adam might be a bit teary, too. He grins, "Mind putting it on?."

Adam smiles as he takes the box out of Václav’s hand and pulls the ring out. It’s attached to a chain that he hadn’t noticed before. Adam deftly undoes the clasp and looks expectantly at him. He nods slightly and turns around. Adam puts the necklace on and kisses him again, right next to his cranial aug. 

“You know, you still owe me a coffee mug.”

Adam laughs, and Václav savors it because that sound is still so rare. “It’s at home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please allow me my overly sappy proposal fic
> 
> talk to me on tumblr [a-spaceace](http://a-spaceace.tumblr.com/)


End file.
